shylmirid_4efandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fenrirborn
Fenrirborn A race of humanoids that can call upon the spirits of the wild to take the shape of wolves Source : Fenrirborn Humanoids from the north who have made a pact with a god to take the form of wolves. They have humanoid forms but retain many of their wolf-like qualities such as low light vision. They are always ready to defend their packs from any threat, be it a tribe of goblins, or a very angry red dragon the Fenrirborn will always fight to the last. Play an Fenrirborn if you want *To turn into a wolf *To be a member of a proud northern nation *To fight tooth and nail to protect your allies *To be a member of a race that favors the Barbarian, Ranger and Warden classes. Physical Qualities Fenrirborn look like humans, elves, or half-elves except they have small fangs and claws. They are between 5'5" and 6'6" and weigh between 125 and 240 lbs. Their skin can be pale, tan or any thing in between. They have hair color that is like wolves, brown, red, black and there are some gray haired youth. Their eyes are like wolves again, blue, brown, green or amber. All males have facial hair regardless of which humanoid form they have. Fenrirborn wear cloths and armor that are dark colors to help stay warm in their humanoid forms. They also wear cloths that have fur from wild animals, the most common being deer, and the most expensive being rabbits because of their size. Wolf fur is only awarded to heroes, Jarls or outstanding citizens. Because of the cold, metal armors generally aren't worn. For extra protection, armor can be enchanted to resist physical or magic attacks. Fenrirborn generally live slightly longer than humans, most living until they are 85, with 100 being of venerable age Playing an Fenrirborn Fenrirborn generally behave like wolves, seeing in terms of their pack and prey. Most Fenrirborn form packs with their family, but if one joins the military, then they have a pack with their brothers and sisters in arms. Fenrirborn belong to a clan, which is governed by a Jarl. Each Jarl serves the High King of all of the Fenrirborn who is chosen based on merit. If a Fenrirborn joins with adventurers, then they will still act to bring honor to their clan and the Jarl. Unlike wolves, Fenrirborn tend to prefer solitary fighting styles and lean towards a striker role. The Fenrirborn are protective of anything that they own or are related to. If a friend is insulted, a Fenrirborn will come to their aid. Like wise, they refuse to back down from a challenge to their own honor. Fenrirborn also believe strongly in their own morals and will refuse to walk away from a situation that they believe goes against those morals. The Fenrirborn grew in number quickly and took control of previous dwarf controlled lands that are bordered by wild tribes such as orcs and gnolls. The Fenrirborn worked and have developed new forging techniques that have improved their blades and crossbows because of the dwarf forges and resources. The Fenrirborn are almost constantly at war with one of their neighbors but do not hold grudges against the dwarfs and will trade with any who come into their lands, as compared to the practice of shooting orcs and gnolls on sight. Fenrirborn believe that they are descendants of their god Fenrir who is the god of snow, death and the moon. They all know that they revived their wolf sides from Fenrir and hold festivals when the moon is full celebrating him. The god opposite to Fenrir is Erlking, who represents the wilderness, steel, and water. The Fenrirborn don't see their gods are good or evil, but as creatures with their own motives who often act for the benefit of the world. Fenrir and the Erlking both work to prevent demons from entering into the world according to the Fenrirborn myths. The third major goddess is the Lady of Sorrow, who rules the underworld and is the keeper of secrets. Her actions fall in line with the ballence of power and will act with and against Fenrir and the Erlking. Fenrirborn Characteristics: Agile, bold, fierce, loyal, predatory, proud, stubborn, wild Male Names: Beowulf, Conan, Lyulf, Ran, Raulf, Wolfgang, Zev Female Names: Adolfa, Ayame, Larentia, Louve, Rudi, Tate, Zeeva 'New Feats' Heroic : Bloodied Predator, Feast of the Beast, Lycanthropy, Hybrid Shape. Shadowfang, Shadow Predator, Sturdy Predator, Toxic Blood. - Lycanthropy (Heroic) You gain the Wolf Shape encounter power (DM 410) - Hybrid Shape (Heroic) +2 Power Bonus to Speed when in wolf ou Hybrid Form and assume Hybrid Form. S'Active automatiquement en Hybrid Form si tu devient Bloodied. - Shadowfang (Heroic) When Bloodied Each time you hit with a Shadow attack each Adjacent ennemy suffer 2 Damage / Tier - Shadowpredator (Heroic) When Bloodied if you use a Melee or Close Burst Shadow attack you can Shift 1c as a Free action before or after this attack - Sturdy Predator (Heroic) When you become Bloodied you gain 5 Temporary Hit Points / Tier - Toxic Blood (Heroic) Each time your Regeneration triggered you Inflict the same amount of Damage to all Adjacent creature Paragon : Survived the Plagued, Greater Lycanthropy, Shadowbeast Hide - Survived the Plagued (Paragon) Resist Necrotic and Poison 5 + level ; Immune to Disease of your level of less - Greater Lycanthropy (Paragon) You gain Power with the Beast keywords for each of your normal power if you expend this power while in Beast Form you expend the Power from your normal form at the same time. - Shadowbeast Hide (Paragon) While Bloodied you gain Resist All Damage 3. PAsse a 5 au niveau 21 - XXX (Paragon) ... - XXX (Paragon) ... - XXX (Paragon) ... Epic : - XXX (Epic) ... - XXX (Epic) ... - XXX (Epic) ... - XXX (Epic) ... - XXX (Epic) ... Fenrirborn Powers Grasping Claws (Nv 1 - At Will) : ... Pounce (Nv 1 - At Will) : ... Savage Rend (Nv 1 - At Will) : ... Circling Strike (Nv 1 - At Will) : ... Darting Bite (Nv 1 - Encounter) : ... Close to the Kill (Nv 1 - Encounter) : ... Savage Frenzy (Nv 1 - Daily) : ... Seismic Strike (Nv 1 - Daily) : ... xxx (Nv 2 - Utility) : ... xxx (Nv 2 - Utility) : ... xxx (Nv 3 - Encounter) : ... xxx (Nv 3 - Encounter) : ... xxx (Nv 5 - Daily) : ... xxx (Nv 5 - Daily) : ... xxx (Nv 6 - Utility) : ... xxx (Nv 6 - Utility) : ... Designer's Notes En réalité cette race est quasi identique au Longtooth Shifter. Je voulais une race semblable au Worgen dans World of Warcraft et aux Lycans dans Underworld. Un Bonus de Constitution plutôt que de Force rend la race plus intéressante pour une plus grande quantitée de classe et est plus en thématique avec la race. Le bonus de Sagesse est conservé, mais il est également possible de choisir la Dextérité à la place par soucis de pouvoir convenir à plus de classes. La Dextériét a été prévliégié plutôt que la Force car ma version de cette race est bien plus agile que forte. La Force étant plus dans leur forme de Loup que dans leur forme normale. Le bonus racial en Stealth aurait très bien pu être en Athletics à la place, mais les loups dans les films on toujours tendance à surprendre leur proie et donc le bonus a été conféré en Stealth à la place. Bien qu'un bonus en Endurance étais justifiable dans le cas d'une race qui vit dans les bois, ma race a su s'adapter et vis autant en milieu Urbain qu'en pleine Nature. Pour refléter leur vision accrue, le bonus de Perception a été prévilégié auquel un autre bonus à été ajouté pour Pister une créature (les loups on Scent après tout). Bloodied Regeneration est identique à Longtooth Shifting, mais elle est annulée contre les armes en Argent afin encore d'être un peu plus en harmonie avec les Loups-garous qui sont vulnérables à l'argent. En contrepartie ils ont une Résistance aux Dégâts Ongoing de type Bleed (Bleed = Untyped) et la capacitée de parler avec les autres Loups (un petit peu de roleplay, mais une habilité qui a très peu voir pas d'impact dans une partie typique). Finalement la capacité de Shift d'une Case en une Minor action a été ajoutée pour renforcé la mobilité et agilitée accrue des Fenrirborn. Normalement il est possible de Shift en une Move action, donc pouvoir le faire en une Minor action est un petit plus intéressant sans être trop puissant. Afin de compenser ce pouvoir additionnel sur la race des Longtooth Shifter, j'ai réduit leur nombre de Healing Surge de 1. C'est un désavantage considérable, mais pour une race qui a avantage à être Bloodied et qui peut ce Régénérée à chaque rencontre, l'impact est moindre. Update : La nouvelle version a été modifiée pour pouvoirs'ajouter à n'importe quelle race de base ou presque. Cela permet ainsi de jouer un Elfe-Garou. Il n'est pas impossible dans le futur d'avoir des variantes avec d'autres espèces animales et d'autres pouvoirs. Fenrirborn (Old) A race of humanoids that can call upon the spirits of the wild to take the shape of wolves Source : Fenrirborn Catégorie:Race